Sold
by xXTorturedXChildXx
Summary: Tsuna is accidently sold to the Millefieore Family by accident. Now, trapped in his future enemies base as a slave. How will Tsuna survive? Especially when everyone found out he was the Vongola heir.
1. Sold to his Master

Me: I thought of this while reading too much Yaoi, accidently taking two pills of my antidepressant on the same day...and basically staying up late!

Tsuna: oh no...I don't like the sound of that...

Me: Nope! You won't like it one bit!

Tsuna: Noooo!!

Me: Well, since I deleted both of my stories of GiottoxTsuna, I believe that people are mad at me...scratch that...I believe people are really mad at me!

Tsuna: Well yeah...

Me: Sorry for deleting them! I thought they weren't good! So I decided to remake them! They won't be back for some time! So I'm working my ass off to give you guys more stories! Believe me, I shall make you guys proud!

Tsuna: just say whats the story!

Me: Well, you see people, this story is about Tsuna accidently getting sold off as a slave in the market, without Reborn noticing. But, as quickly as he went there, he was bought by none other than Byakuran! How will Tsuna survive! And, because of this will Tsuna's future change as well?

Tsuna: EEEEEEHHHHHHH!! SAY WHAT!

Me: ENJOY!

* * *

—With Tsuna—

Tsuna wasn't having a good day, no scratch that, he was having a horrible day! First Reborn sighed papers for a trainer to train him. Making sure his mom sighed it as well. But, it was actually a slave document. And they sighed him over to slavery in the Mafia Market! So now, here was Tsuna in a cage, with his ankle shackled to the bars, twitching all over.

"REBORN HURRY UP AND SAVE ME!" thought Tsuna as he waited for his tutor or anyone of his friends to come and save him. Hell, he would even be glad if Mukuro or Hibari save him! All of a sudden his thoughts were interrupted by some touching his hair making him look up to meet beautiful violet eyes.

"Eeehhhh, this one is a cute one!" he stated laughing as Tsuna tried to move away from his touch. But, when Tsuna looked at the uniform the boy was wearing, he really panic. "Eeeehhhh!!Byakuran!!" thought Tsuna as he tried to get away from the soon to be enemy of Vongola. "Wow! He's feisty too! I'll take him!" he stated making Tsuna freeze in place.

"Alright sigh here...and here...and over here...and here...and here...and here...and last but not least here...and he will be about ten grand" as soon as the money was handed over the cage was lifted. "OUCH!" cried Tsuna as the cage was none too gently shoved in the back of a truck. "Oi! Oi! Be careful! I don't want a scratch on him!" pouted Byakuran, but rage was in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Byakuran-sama!" yelled the frightened men before they started running off. "Hnmph! Don't worry! You'll like your new home! Um..." Byakuran looked down at the files before smiling. "Tsuna! I like that name! My names Byakuran!" with that he shut the back of the truck.

Tsuna just stared in nothing, but darkness until his eyes adjusted to it. "REBORN! SAVE ME!" cried Tsuna as the truck started up, before moving. But, since Tsuna wasn't tied down like the other stuff...

"Ow! Hey! WOULD YOU GO! OW!" cried Tsuna as his cage went up and down before he hit his head on the bars, making him faint on impact.

* * *

—At the Market—

"Hhhmmm, that sure is troublesome, because the one that you sold to us, is already been boughten" stated the man as Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Basil, the Ninth, Varia family, and even Tsuna's father.

"What! To who!" yelled Gokudera devastated that this happened. "By the Millefiore Family" the man mumbled making everyone freeze.

"Oh no! What will Tsuna-dono do!" gasped Basil fully registering on what was happening. "We have to go there at once!" yelled both Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"We can't" stated the Ninth.

"And why not! Ninth! This isn't only about our family...but this is my son!" Iemitsu yelled making Ninth sigh sadly.

"Sadly, just like the future, the Millefiore family is not on good terms with us...so we can't just barge in there, we'll have to set a meeting" he stated getting everyone to groan. "Oi, don't you think that brat won't last one minute in there, he was boughten as a slave" stated Xanxus, not making everyone feel better at all.

"Tsuna..." whispered Reborn cursing himself at his first mistake as a tutor.

* * *

—With Our Poor Tsuna—

Tsuna slowly opened his head to see only red silk that he thought felt really good. Only to fully realize his situation. "Wait...I don't have red silk as my blanket and sheets!!" with that he bolted up only to panic even more.

He seemed to be in a huge birds cage which made Tsuna panic. All around was silk velvet and cushions everywhere. Large pillows littered here and there as well as a few stuffed animals. Over the age seemed to be a red curtain that covered all around except for the front, which had a door and three locks.

Tsuna scrambled to his feet letting the large silk blanket he was sleeping in slip down his body. Tsuna noticed a little breeze before looking down at what he was wearing only to scream.

The outfit itself was a silk red thin strap dress, that went way above the knees. Under the dress was a holter strap covering most of his chest, while having little white wings in the back, that showed thanks to how low the gape was in the back of the dress. He had long red lacy stocking that went to his knees...and...well...it's not his underwear of choice. The final touch was around his neck seemed to be a dog collar with a heart shape tag. Tsuna panic as he wondered about his ring, only to sigh as the chain that had the Vongola Sky ring was still around his neck.

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Tsuna running all over the cage to see anyway of escaping. "AAHHH!! TSUNA TORI! IS AWAKE!" came a scream of joy making Tsuna look to see one bouncy Byakuran.

"Eh! Bird? Who's the...wait" Tsuna did math by adding bird cage and wings together and bingo! He's a birdie!

"HE REALLY IS A MADMAN!" thought Tsuna when he heard three clicks. "Byakuran-sama, please hurry you have to be at a meeting" stated a man beside him.

"I know! I know Gamma! Let me first get my pet! And explain!" he pouted before walking inside. Tsuna backed up until he was against the bars as Byakuran kneeled down to his level. His eyes showed seriousness that made Tsuna freeze.

"Listen up Tsu-chan...I have to go to a meeting, all you have to do is sit on my lap and be silent...if you don't you will be punish" he hissed making Tsuna shake with fear, but he did nod.

"Good! Let's go!" with that Tsuna heard another click to see a red leash connecting to his red color. "WHAT AM I! A DOG NOW!" cried Tsuna as was dragged out.

Gamma gave Tsuna a sorry look before walking with Byakuran down the white and blue hallways. "Now, Tsu-chan! I'll explain a lot more when the meeting is over...but remember to behave...I wouldn't want to hurt you" stated Byakuran getting a panic nod from Tsuna.

They then came to two large automatic doors that slid open easily. A large black table sat in the middle, with large window's infront giving a great view. Already seat from the head chair to the left was a girl, in which Gamma stood next too. On the right was a really creepy guy with a weird hair style and after him was...

"EEEHHH! Irie-kun!" gasped Tsuna getting everyone's attention as Irie looked in shock at Tsuna. "AH! Tsuna-san! What are you doing here!" he stated getting a shocked look from Irie as well as a nervous one.

"Eh? Shou-chan, do you know Tsu-chan?" asked Byakuran getting him to freeze. Since Tsuna was behind Byakuran and everyone was staring at Irie, Tsuna made a head motion in not telling him. "Dah! Yes! I do...He was one of my neighbors!" stated the boy hoping everyone will buy it.

"Oh...well then! You two will get along just fine!" with that he seated himself with Tsuna standing to his left.

Only to be shoved into the lap of Byakuran, when Tsuna was about to say something, he caught Irie's hand signal and stopped himself.

Soon many class cases popped up from the table and a hologram image of many men appeared making Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Alright, the meeting is starting...what are the news" stated Byakuran as he twirled some of Tsuna's hair making Tsuna feel good and feel nervous at the same time.

"Well Byakuran, it seems the Vongola wants to have a meeting with you" stated Irie looking down at his report before looking back at Byakuran.

"Eh! Why would the Vongola want to have a meeting! What is the reason!" asked the man next to Irie who sweat dropped. "Glo Xinia, calm down" stated the girl making Glo Xinia look at her in distaste. "Well, Irie?" asked the young girl to the boy who jumbled with his notes.

"Well Mistress Uni it's about..." he stopped reading it over and over again before making eye contact with Tsuna. "What's is about Irie" asked Byakuran using a glare and killer intent which shook everyone.

"It's about...Tsuna-san..." he murmured making everyone look at Tsuna. "Tsuna? Who's Tsuna?" asked the men on the holograms. "Tsuna is my pet that is sitting on my lap...now Irie...I know your hiding something, please tell me what it is" stated Byakuran using a smile, but his voice told a different story.

"Yes...Byakuran-sama...Tsuna, full name Sawada Tsunayoshi, age sixteen, Birthday is October 14th, known living relatives, Mother Nana Sawada and Father Iemitsu, as well as a deceased great-great-great-grandfather, goes to Namimori Jr. High, is in the second year, Grades and athletics below average..." Tsuna sulked at that making Byakuran smile and Irie to chuckle "Known as in school as No Good Tsuna, Nana Sawada thinks very little of her son while Iemitsu Sawada thinks more, currently being trained as the next heir of the Vongola Family, current holder of the Sky Ring" with that chaos was ensured.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT" everyone screamed, even making Byakuran to have a look of surprise. "WHAT! THE VONGOLA! HEIR! RIGHT IN OUR HANDS! IN OUR BASE! OOHH! VONGOLA RINGU!" cried Glo Xinia as he tried to snatch as Tsuna who 'eeped' and bolted out of Byakuran lap around the table.

"AH! GLO XINIA! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO TSUNA-SAN!" cried Irie as he was infront of Tsuna who cowered behind Irie as Glo Xinia stepped closer to them.

"This is marvelous! Now we Vongola Family is at a disadvantage!" cried many men.

"SILENCE!" came a loud yell making everyone go silent as they looked at Byakuran. Who's face showed nothing, but annoyance. "Glo Xinia, please sit down, Irie, you as well, Tsuna come here" with that the two men sat down. Irie giving Tsuna a concerned look as the shaking boy went over to Byakuran.

All of a sudden it seemed like slow motion to Tsuna. Byakuran quickly moving towards him, a knife out, Irie getting up from his chair and running over, and then...slice...

Tsuna felt a few strands of his hair go down, before getting picked up by now gloved covered hand of Byakuran as he put them in a plastic Zip lock bag. Irie was already by his head checking for injuries to see none.

"Send this to the Vongola Family and tell them that they aren't getting their heir back" stated Byakuran handing it over to another henchmen that he called in.

"Tell them that the Heir to the Vongola Family is ours now" with that Tsuna saw black.

* * *

—TO BE CONTINUED—

Me: One down...

Tsuna: And many more to go...

Me: I HOPED YOU ENJOYED! STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Tsuna: BYE EVERYONE!


	2. The Horrible Truth

Me: Chapter two!

Tsuna: You made my life a living nightmare!

Me: Oh! Don't be sad! You'll get some good Seme's to take care of you Tsuna-chan!

Tsuna: I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT THAT!

Me: Right, don't deny yourself!

Tsuna: Someone save me!

Me: WE HOPE YOU ENJOY!

—**Cage**—

After the whole entire, his hair almost getting a new due, and Byakuran's declaration. Tsuna was sent back to his cage, in wait and wonder on what was going to happen next. Irie, seemed to be really nervous about what Byakuran was doing, while others were over joyed about the news.

Tsuna on the other hand, was in complete shock. "What's going to happen to me now? Is Reborn going to save me? Can he save me?" thought Tsuna as he sat on one of the large pillows that was in the cage.

"Now, I know how birds feel like" thought Tsuna as he felt like a small little bird that was thrown into a cage, stripped of it's freedom, to be forever kept as a pet indoors.

"Tsuna-san" can a small voice making Tsuna look to see Irie holding a tray of warm food. After unlocking the door Irie walked inside setting the tray infront of Tsuna, who just realized that he was hungry and started eating.

"Irie-kun, thank you" smiled Tsuna as he ate his meal with glee. "Tsuna-san, I'm sorry that your in this mess" stated Irie making Tsuna smile. "It's not your fault Irie-kun! I don't hold anything against you!" Stated Tsuna.

Irie frowned before sighing in exhaustion. "Well, if this makes you feel better, the Vongola are sure giving us one large headache" stated Irie getting a shocked look from Tsuna.

"Eh? What's happening?" asked Tsuna as he moved aside his finished dinner. "Every since Byakuran send your strands of hair, as well as his declaration, the Vongola, he threatened a war in between the families" stated Irie.

"EEEEEHHHHH!! ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" cried Tsuna already panicking. "Tsuna-san! Please calm down!" cried Irie as he ran around the cage with Tsuna.

"I have to tell them stop! I'm sorry Irie-kun!" with that Tsuna ran out of the cage with the speed of a cheetah. Which he gained from running away from a lot of bullies and fights.

"Tsuna-san! If you don't come back! I will be forced to use violence!" stated Irie making Tsuna look at him with a freaked look.

But, when Tsuna looked in front of him, he stopped as fast as he could. Making Irie yelp in surprise as he crashed into Tsuna, making both boys go to the floor.

"Ah, Shou-chan! Tsu-chan! What are you doing here?" came a very eerie voice making both shaking boys look up. "Byakuran-sama...it's so nice to see you" whimpered Irie as he and Tsuna quickly got up, and quickly backed away.

Byakuran, even though having a smile on his face, his eyes showed murderous thoughts while the killer intent was suffocating. Tsuna legs shook with fear as Irie slid to the floor. Byakuran was not in a very good mood right now.

"No matter, You two must come with me, the Vongola want to see Tsu-chan, let go Tsu-chan, Shou-chan" he grinned, even though it looked more like a scowl.

"HAI!" cried the two as they quickly followed Byakuran. But, before that, Byakuran put hand cuffs on Tsuna making the boy wince as the cold metal warp tightly against his skin. Soon the three boys were infront of a large door, and inside look like a control room.

"Everyone leave! Except you Irie" stated Byakuran as everyone rushed out of the room. Soon they were all alone. Byakuran moved infront of a large screen dragging both boys along with him.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" asked Byakuran as he made Tsuna stand infront of him, his firm hand gripped Tsuna's shoulders painfully making him wince a bit.

"TSUNA!" came cries making Tsuna look.

"EVERYONE!" cried Tsuna as on screen was all his guardians, his family, Dino, Varia and the Ninth all looking at Tsuna with concern at worry.

"Tsuna" came a voice making Tsuna smile brightly. "Reborn! Ow!" cried Tsuna as Byakuran tightened his gripe making him flinch and drop to his knees.

"YOU BASTARD! LET OF THE TENTH!" cried Gokudera being help back by Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun! I'm alright! No need to worry" stated Tsuna making Gokudera calm down by a fraction.

"So, Ninth, here he is, and you wanted to speak with me?" asked Byakuran, toying everyone as he played with Tsuna's hair.

"Byakuran-san, I would like to make a deal on Tsuna's freedom" stated the Ninth, in a very serious tone, unlike his usually kind and gentle one.

"Hhhmmm? What kind of deal?" asked Byakuran flicking the tag on the collar making everyone glare at him.

"A peace treaty for the two families, making deals on goods and properties, as well as power, all in exchange for Tsuna" he stated making Byakuran smirk.

"I don't know, I really like my little pet" he stated sitting back on a large white chair that was behind him, pulling Tsuna down with him, while Irie walked to the side, to be beside them.

"Irie hold back his legs" stated Byakuran as he made Tsuna's hand cuffed hands onto a small hook that was on the chair. Irie looked at Byakuran in shock, before looking at Tsuna with a pained face. "Yes, Byakuran-sama" with that Irie went behind the chair.

"NNNOOOO!!" cried Tsuna as his legs were forcefully raised and opened infront of everyone to see. "YOU BASTARD!" yelled Iemitsu being held back by a glaring Basil.

"I mean his skin is really soft right here" with that his hands started roaming down Tsuna's small chest before laying right on his thighs.

"Stop it! Please!" cried Tsuna as he looked to see Byakuran was moving some of the dress up, to only show Tsuna's lower and mostly naked part.

"And he's so sensitive!" with that he placed his hands lower, before cupping his lower region. "NNNOOO!!" cried Tsuna as he felt Byakuran slowly stoke the boy. Irie shaking hands forcing Tsuna to not close his legs. "I'm sorry Tsuna-san" thought Irie as even though he couldn't see it, he knew Tsuna was being humiliated right infront of his family.

"That's it I am beyond pissed off" stated Reborn his face shadow, put by telling everyone's shiver, he was letting out a very murderous aura.

"Ooohh? Is Reborn-san mad that I am touching Tsuna?" with that he placed some of the dress down, but slipped under the lacy red panties that tsuna was wearing, before grabbing his fully erect cock.

"Is he mad that Tsuna is withering in pleasure by me?" he asked pumping the boy slowly making him cry out in pleasure, but slowly bit his lip. His whole body was shaking and his breathing became short gasp. His cheeks were turning red as his eyes started to glaze over.

"Byakuran, please stop what you are doing to Tsuna" stated a very angered Ninth as he looked away from the scene. Most of the guardians were forced out as well as Tsuna's father. But, many who were still in the room, showed anger and hatred to Byakuran.

"Why? He is my pet" with that he started pumping fast making the boy struggle as he felt something he never felt before. His breaths become moans and his eyes rolled fresh hot tears. And with a blink of an eye, Byakuran shoved two fingers in Tsuna's mouth. "Suck Tsu-chan" he hissed in his ear, making Tsuna suck the two digits.

Soon Tsuna didn't know what this feeling was and was scared. His tears going down like raindrops, Byakuran's hand only getting fast, the fingers in his mouth, and the humiliation that it all came with. But, the pleasure felt too good and too foreign for the young boy.

"I sighed the papers, paid the amount, and now I legally own him, so I can do whatever I want with him" hissed Byakuran.

And with one final movement with his hand, Tsuna came. Tsuna cried out in pleasure, but they were muffled by Byakuran's fingers. Slowly Tsuna slumped down, his eyes hazed over with pleasure, his uneven breaths turning into a slow easy pace, and his body slowly relaxing.

"I can hurt him, pleasure him, hate him, love him, care for him, beat him or even kill him" he stated bringing his messy hand with Tsuna's white cum all over, to his mouth, licking every last bit of it off. "HHhmmm, he's really sweet" he stated with that a gunshot was heard.

Everyone looked at Reborn who shot the wall with his green gun. Byakuran eyes narrowed before sighing. "Irie" he called out, making Irie, softly let got of Tsuna's legs before going to Byakuran. "Yes? Byakuran-sama?" he asked not really wanting to look at Tsuna.

"Take Tsuna to get cleaned up, then take him to his cage to sleep, you stay with him at all time, understand?" he asked making Irie nod. "Sleep in his cage tonight" he whispered kissing Irie's ear, who shivered in pleasure. He truly felt sorry for Byakuran, as he really didn't want to do that to Tsuna. Byakuran wasn't really a bad person, once you break through his wall.

Irie had known Byakuran for a long time. And he knew, even if he was a crazy mad man, he wouldn't do something like this. It was only to put the Vongola in place. Showing them, what they so carefully had guarded and train. To become nothing more than, a pet bird, stripped of it's freedom, only to sing for his master forever in cages and chains.

"Yes, Byakuran-sama" with that he slowly took Tsuna into his arms before walking away. Irie looked down at Tsuna with saddened eyes, before fully leaving the room.

"Now, lets talk seriously...I have no intentions on letting go your Tsunayoshi" smirked Byakuran with, serious eyes and dominant aura.

—**With Tsuna and Irie**—

After giving Tsuna a nice warm bath and pj's to sleep in. Irie dressed himself, before bringing a fresh uniform and setting it on a chair. He crawled into the cage and locked it in from the inside, flinging the key so it lands on top of his clothes. Knowing that Byakuran will probably wake him up and open the cage for him early in the morning.

He laid beside Tsuna who was turned to his left side looking at nothing, but the shadows of the cage. His eyes showed emotions of hurt and humiliation.

"Irie" came a weak voice making Irie turn to look at Tsuna.

"Yes? Tsuna-san?" asked Irie, concern written all over his voice.

"Why did he do that?" whispered Tsuna not letting Irie see his fresh new tears coming down his hazel eyes. Irie sighed as he looked at Tsuna's shivering back.

"Please understand, Tsuna, Byakuran didn't want to do that...Byakuran...is actually a nice person when you get to know him" stated Irie.

Tsuna looked down at the sky ring before wiping his tears. He turned around to face Irie who looked at Tsuna with pained eyes.

"Vongola, are Millefiore Family's greatest enemy and rival, what Byakuran did was only to break them, like they broke him" he whispered making Tsuna tilt his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsuna making Irie sigh.

"Can you keep a secert Tsuna?" asked Irie getting a slow nod from Tsuna. "When Byakuran was about eight, his mother was kidnaped by the Vongola family" he stated making Tsuna look down at the chain, which lead to his Sky Ring.

"When Byakuran was suppose to be away from the meeting, he snuck in, by cracking the door only just a little, but that was all he need to see what the Vongola did to his mother" with that Irie looked down with saddened eyes.

"They rapped her right infront of them, before killing her slowly" with that Tsuna felt sick to his stomache. "That is one of the sins that the Vongola hold as well as the Millefiore, and any family...it is what the Mafia holds" Irie stated gravely.

"That...can't be..." whispered Tsuna his eyes wide in shock. "I'm sorry Tsuna, but it is true" with that Irie closed his eyes for the much needed rest that he will need for tomorrow. Tsuna just laid there, awake from the news he had to digest before completely blacking out.

—**TO BE CONTINUED**—

Me: Well, that was eventful...

Irie: Yes, it was, poor Tsuna-san, Poor Byakuran-san...

Me: Poor you too...

Irie: Maybe...

Me: I HOPED YOU ENJOYED!

Irie: where is Tsuna?

Me: Oh! He won't talk to me, he locked himself in his trailer!

Irie: I see...


	3. Forget Everything

: Hey everyone. Finally getting up my lazy butt to update the stories!

Tsuna: But, its now going to be really, really slow since school started.

Me: I'm finally a junior! CHA!

Tsuna: Yup, which means lots more home work and lots more studying.

Me: Your no fun.

Tsuna: I try.

Me: Oh well, enjoy the story!

—Cage—

Tsuna sat in the middle of the red cage, with eyes that showed nothing. No emotion crossed through except emptiness as he continued to star at the red silk cloth that was all around him. Irie looked at Tsuna with a very worried expression, before looking at Byakuran, who just smirked as he looked at Tsuna.

"Byakuran-sama..." started Irie, before shutting his mouth.

"Yes? Shou-chan?" asked Byakuran looking at Irie with a deadly expression making the other cower in fear.

Irie was extremly saddened by the state Tsuna was in, but was more frightened at what Byakuran was planning on doing to him. Byakuran had been making many phone calls this morning. He then stated someone important was coming.

"Byakuran-sama...what...what do you plan on doing to Tsuna-san?" asked Irie as Byakuran started to pull out a digital camera.

"Tsuna, need to be taught who his master is Shou-chan, so someone is coming to help with that" stated Byakuran as he handed the camera over to a henchman while the other had a video camera.

"But, what is with all the cameras?" asked Irie looking as the man started turning on the machines, just as a man dressed in nothing, but black came in.

"I'm going to break the Vongola the way they broke me" stated Byakuran as the man with the camera started taking pictures of Tsuna, in his shell like state.

"Thank you for coming" stated Byakuran to the cloaked figure who only nodded.

"If its for Byakuran-sama, then I cannot refuse, what is your wish?" he asked, and already Irie had a horrible feeling.

"Lock away Tsuna's memories...in other words brain wash him" stated Byakuran as he looked straight at the cloak figure.

"Understood", that it Irie had to do something.

"Byakuran-sama! Why would you do that! Please reconsider this decis–..." Irie lips were shut, with Byakuran's rough ones. He gasped as he felt a sharp pain on his lip and the taste of copper in his mouth.

"Just be good Irie" stated Byakuran making Irie freeze. Without another word, Byakuran licked the blood off of Irie's lips before signaling the camera.

"Yo, Vongola! I decided since you all love Tsuna so much, I send you a little present in showing how he's doing! A little video and pictures! Which you will get with this video!" with that he unlocked the cage and opened it.

Irie watched with angst eyes as they got a metal lab table with straps out. A metal table that was cold to the touch and to the site. He then looked away as Tsuna started screaming.

Tsuna who didn't know what he was doing, fought as long and hard as he could. Only for Byakuran to finally slam him onto the table and forcefully time him down with inhuman strength.

"Now, your probably out of your seat with rage right now! So I should probably tell you what I'm doing, if you mind?" asked Byakuran to the cloaked figure who went over to the struggling Tsuna.

"Sha...es...meka...nock...men...di..tah" were words coming out of the cloaked figure like a machine. He placed his hand over Tsuna's head and bright white light glowed.

After a second he removed his hand, but still stayed in his spot. "Eh...where...BYAKURAN!" with that Tsuna struggled in his binds seeming to try and get out of the cold table.

Byakuran smirked like Satan himself as he looked at the camera. "Ninth...Reborn-kun...I suppose you know who this man is...am I right?" asked Byakuran as the cloaked figure waved at the camera while Tsuna also looked.

"That's right...he's a Mindless...people who can alter the mind...make them forget, remember or place false memories in them..." with that he strode over to the struggling boy. Noticing that the arm that was facing the camera was almost out, due to the struggling he's doing.

"Tsu-chan...your going to be all better! Your going to forget many things alright?" whispered Byakuran, but enough for the camera to hear. Tsuna looked at Byakuran with horrified eyes. "Your going to forget all those mean people, like your family, friend, Vongola...Ninth and Reborn!" he chuckled with a bright smile.

"No...no...NO!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" cried Tsuna his arm breaking free making Byakuran hold it in a vipers gripe. Making the poor, and probably bruising arm to out stretch to the camera.

"Don't worry, you won't be saying no after this" with that he looked at the camera.

"Say bye, bye Tsuna" with that the cloaked figure hands went to his head.

"NO!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" cried Tsuna his arms outstretching to the video camera. "TOU-SAN! OKA-SAN! NINTH! GOKUDERA! YAMAMOTO!" cried Tsuna as black light started to glow.

"HIBARI! MUKURO! CHROME! LAMBO!" screamed Tsuna tears going down his eyes as he continued to reach out.

By now, the effects are working and one by one Tsuna's memories were fading away, his arm weak as it was still outstretch, but slowly lowering. Tears running down his heart shaped face as he looked at the camera in horror. His eyes were wide and small, with his mouth open, still mumbling names.

"...basil...d..ino...reborn...I...I...l...lloo..." with that Tsuna closed his eyes, his hand falling to the side, dangling in the air. Byakuran looked at Tsuna with a mad eyes while Irie put his hand on his face. He couldn't bear looking at this any longer.

"Sweet dreams Tsu-chan..." whispered Byakuran as the cloaked figure continued to do his work.

With that he turned to the camera with a smile on his face. "I'll send you the pictures right away! So until next time!" with that the camera turned off and the henchmen left.

Byakuran walked over to Irie who was shaking all over looking at Tsuna, before looking at Byakuran. "Don't worry Irie, You'll get your turn with Mindless-san too!" with that Irie slide to the floor, still looking at Tsuna's blank eyes.

—A Few Hours Later—

"Byakuran-sama! Tsuna-san will be waking up soon!" bowed Irie, as Byakuran looked up from his computer.

"Ah, I can't miss this out! Now can I?" he asked only to get a shrug from Irie. Byakuran made sure Irie memories were change into thinking he was all for the idea. Irie, unlike Tsuna, didn't put up a fight at all.

"So, how is he?" asked Byakuran expecting a report from Irie.

"He's stable, Mindless-san made sure the memories were locked and tight...though he said he'll have to keep on doing it for about three more times...with that no one will be able to resurface his memories not even mindless" stated Irie making Byakuran smile.

"And that how I want it to be!" he giggled making Irie nod.

Soon they walked into a room, which was white all over, making you think of a hospital. Which really did look like one as Tsuna was laying in a white bed, with white curtain beside him, all strapped into medical equipment.

Both teenage boys waited, before Tsuna's eyes started to twitch. Slowly they opened, wincing a bit at the bright, light before adjusting.

He looked over to where Byakuran and Irie are, tilting his head in confusion.

"Hello, there, I'm Byakuran! And this is Irie ShoichI!" he stated smiling at Tsuna gently who nodded.

"We found you out in the woods with a bunch of scary people! Who hit you on the head really hard!" stated Byakuran raising his hands to empathize, making Tsuna scared a bit.

"But, we beat them up! And your safe now! Can we please know your name?" asked Byakuran making Tsuna look distressed for a minute before smiling.

"Ts...Tsuna! Tsuna!" smiled the small teen.

"He'll have difficulty saying words, but he can easily learn them" whispered Irie making Byakuran nod.

"Well Tsuna, since you have no where to go...I guess you can stay here with me and Shou-chan!" he stated causing Tsuna to beam.

"But, Tsu-chan, when your hear you have to be an obedient pet, like Shou-chan is alright? Don't worry...Me and Shou-chan will teach you!" he giggled making Tsuna nod.

After a few minutes, Byakuran had to leave again, but he ordered Irie to take care of Tsuna while he was away. Irie quickly agreed as he too like Tsuna, and would like to spend alone time with him as he wanted as well.

As Byakuran strolled down the steal walls and ceiling he smirked with satisfaction on his face.

"I won" he whispered.

—TO BE CONTINUED—

Me: Boy Byakuran sure can be evil!

Tsuna: I wonder how everyone is reacting.

Me: I can give you a hint...not good.

Tsuna: ah.

Me: Well! Hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
